Heartbeat
by SurferGurl14
Summary: It's impossible for me not to care. Ikarishipping! Twoshot.


**HEARTBEAT**

_Dawn_

* * *

Did he just think she could leave him like that?

* * *

_First Year_

Dawn Berlitz had thanked the kind man who had hoisted her luggage onto the train to Belle Academy. Belle Academy was a prestigious boarding school founded by Professor Oak and it accepted students starting at age 12 for the first year until 18 where they reached the sixth and final year. It was where all the best battlers, breeders, researchers and coordinators went to school. And she couldn't be more excited.

But right now, she needed to make a friend. She didn't want to sit on the train alone.

She saw a purple haired boy with an irritated expression on his face standing in the back of the first line for the train. She skipped over and stood behind him. He didn't turn around so she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Dawn Berlitz." She stuck out her hand.

He took it. "Paul Shinji."

"Want to be friends?"

"Okay."

...

She and Paul sat next to each other on the train where Paul was joined by two boys he knew- Lucas and Brendan. They were more like followers than friends though. Paul didn't seem interested in them much though. They were whispering to each other most of the time or listening to Paul talk about strategies.

"What are you Dawn?" Lucas asked.

"Oh I'm a coordinator."

Paul smirked. "Suits you."

She was about to question him before there was a knock at the door to their compartment. A boy with spikey black hair and his Pikachu along with a brunette companion entered.

"Would you guys mind if we sat here?"

"Not at all," Dawn offered them the seat across from her and Paul with her hand.

"Thanks," the black haired boy said. "Ash Ketchum and that's Gary Oak."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn and that's Paul, Lucas and Brendan." Dawn replied cheerfully as Paul just nodded his head. "Wait, Gary Oak, aren't you Professor Oak's grandson?"

Gary smiled. "The one and only. Paul…Shinji?"

Paul just nodded again.

"Whoa, your brother was a huge battler in his day."

"And I'm better than him, so just watch out for me." Paul scoffed.

...

Throughout the year, she and Paul (and Ash and Gary) had been separated by classes. Him and Ash grew into the biggest rivalry in the entire school. Either one could be the battling champion of the year. They also fought a lot. Both had major ego issues. She had issues juggling time to spend with both boys because they wouldn't sit with each other. She spent more time with Ash and Gary since Paul practiced all the time.

"Dawn, how do you hang out with them. Ketchum is an idiot and Oak is disgusting. Not to mention they are both annoying. " She had joined Paul in the dining hall for lunch like she did every Tuesday before her Appeals class.

"They are my friends. Paul, don't be mean. Let's just talk about something else."

He took a bite of his pasta. "So how are you holding up against Zoey? You two have been battling it out for the Top Coordinator spot for this year."

Belle Academy had a feast at the end of the year to announce the Top Coordinator and Battler of the students in their respective year.

"It's close, but I have a new strategy that will make me Top Coordinator for the first year students. Actually, you inspired it."

"I did?"

"Yeah, your dedication inspires me."

...

"Hey Berlitz," Gary caught up with her on her way to class. You still hanging out with Paul?"

"Yeah why?"

"I don't know why you want to be friends with him. He's a mean guy."

"You just have to get to know him."

...

At the end of the year feast, Dawn sat with Ash and Gary while Paul sat with Lucas and Brendan at another table. They could still see each other from where they were facing.

Professor Oak clapped his hands to announce the Top Coordinator and Battler. He went through all the years until lastly, he announced the first year results. "…And finally for first years, the Top Coordinator is Dawn Berlitz and Top Battler is Paul Shinji!" Dawn beamed at the sound of her own name and the applause. Top Coordinator. She loved the sound of that. Gary and Ash both congratulated her with a hug. She looked over at Paul who was receiving congratulations with a smirk. He looked over at her and smiled. When they were dismissed, Paul had found his way next to her.

"Congrats Dawn."

"You too, Paul. I knew we could do it."

Paul grinned at her before looking over his shoulder, "Better luck next year Ketchum!"

* * *

_Second Year_

She had met up with Ash and Gary and their families at the mall specifically where coordinating and battling supplies were sold to do their pre-school supplies shopping. The three of them were in the bookstore trying to hurry up and get their reading books and textbooks because there was a rumor that Cynthia and Wallace were going to make appearances him the Battling Shop.

She had been carrying way too many books in her hand when she bumped into Paul.

"I'm so sorry- Oh hi Paul!"

She grinned as he handed her the fallen books.

"Didn't know you were such a nerd. These are more books than required." He smiled at her.

"Paul?" They both turned to see Reggie Shinji, Paul's famous older brother. "Stop running around. I bought your books for you- well who is this? Is this Dawn?"

"Yup!" She confirmed. But Paul was looking at his brother with death eyes.

Reggie ignored him. "Paul told us so much about you. I'm glad you guys are friends!"

"Reggie, stop being a dork. You are practically thanking her for being my friend," Paul's irritated expression returned.

"Dawn!" Ash and Gary had caught up with her, "Come on, Wallace is at the Battling store!"

"You came with them?" Paul asked in disgust.

"Problem Paul?" Gary stepped forward.

Paul curled the bottom of his lip, "Not at all. Hey Ketchum did you get over me beating you last year?"

Ash stepped forward too.

Dawn shoved her way in the middle. "Play nice you guys."

"Whatever." Paul dismissed them. "See you at school," he told Ash and Gary. He looked at Dawn, "See you on the train."

...

The four of them were together in their morning class of Pokémon Health. Professor Roark asked if any of them had caught a wild Pokémon over the summer. Dawn promptly raised her hand.

"I caught a Pachirisu!"

Roark looked amazed. "That's very impressive Dawn. They aren't easy to catch."

"Well that is our girl!" Gary announced smiling with Ash.

After class she was feeding her Pachirisu with Paul's Ursaring.

Paul crouched near Pachirisu. "I suppose it is cute." He poked Pachirisu with his finger before Pachirisu bit him. "Scratch that, you aren't cute at all."

She just giggled at him.

...

The school's battling team was divided into two teams, Reds and Blacks. In competitions, the Reds and Blacks competed with each other. Paul, Ash and Gary had all passed the tryouts. Ash and Gary making the Reds Team and Paul being selected for the Blacks. This was the first battle of the season.

And she couldn't be more conflicted on what color to wear. The first match was Gary for the Reds against Paul for the Blacks. Destiny could not be crueler.

She decided on black pants with a red shirt. She knew Paul, Ash and Gary were all three going to comment on how she didn't pick a side or their respective sides.

But she cheered when it came time. Paul defeated Gary very easily and she cheered from the stands. He looked up and saw her. And she couldn't be happier for him. Gary complained the rest of the day though.

...

Dawn came running to the infirmary the moment she heard. Paul and Ash had both been injured in practice. Their beds were right next to each other by convenience.

She sat on Ash's bed. "What happened?" Immediately they both started blaming each other. "Never mind, how can I help?"

"Can you bring me some food?" Ash asked.

"Are you serious Ketchum?" Paul called from the other bed.

Nurse Joy came up to them, "Ash you should be fine now, you may leave."

Ash jumped out of his bed. "Dining Hall here I come!"

Paul rolled his eyes. "And me?"

"You may have to stay for another hour Mr. Shinji."

Dawn came over and sat on the chair next to his bed, "Do you want anything?"

"Just your company."

...

She became best friends with a boy who joined the coordinating group- Drew Hayden. He joined their group to make a square. She had been seeing less and less of Paul and he didn't try very hard to make time for her either

One day in the dining hall, she was eating with Ash, Gary and Drew when Paul came with Lucas and Brendan. "I didn't know another boy joined your cheerleading squad."

"Paul what do you want," Gary turned around.

Paul ignored him and fixated on Drew. "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"Drew Hayden, Coordinator."

"Coordinator," Paul stifled a laugh while Lucas and Brendan burst out laughing. "Can't handle anything manly like battling and you switch to the girl's league?"

"There is nothing wrong with coordinating and it isn't the girl's league."

"Shut up Berlitz. You don't even know anything. Coordinating isn't even that difficult. Any person with the IQ of 2 could do it."

She couldn't believe him. "You don't know anything about it."

"I don't want to."

"Then go away."

"Jeez, since when did you become so Troublesome?"

_Troublesome._

She had spent the rest of the day crying in her room until Paul knocked on the door.

"Sorry Dawn."

...

"Merry Christmas Paul!" She came early to his room to give him his present first. "Wake up!"

Paul just shifted in his bed. "I'm buying you a mute button for Christmas next year."

She had gotten him a black jacket and a new Pokedex. He had gotten her a plush Piplup and two scarves-one pink and one black.

"Just in case, you forget who to cheer for," he had said.

...

"The second year Top Coordinator and Battler are Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji."

Paul came over to their table. "We are two for two aren't we Berlitz?" But she saw he was taunting Ash and Gary yet again.

* * *

_Third Year_

She didn't see Paul the entire summer or on the train. He sat with the battlers. Not her.

He did acknowledge her off the train. "Ready to get beat again Ketchum; maybe you two should take Hayden's example and switch to coordinating." The boys brushed him off. He came up to her then, "Do you need any help with your bag Dawn?"

"No thanks Paul." She tried to walk past him but he grabbed her hand.

"You aren't mad at me, are you?"

She shook her head. "No, just tired."

He nodded and let go.

...

They were all together in Breeding class as well. Their new cool professor Brock was teaching them to handle wild and aggressive Pokémon. Drew, Gary, and Ash were on one side of her while Paul, Lucas and Brendan were on the other side. Brock brought a Charzard who didn't look very happy to use as his example.

"It's kind of cute," she decided as she tilted her head.

"Oh very cute, why don't you get closer and let it burn off your head?" Paul asked. She elbowed him in the side. And he just smirked at her.

When a coordinating boy, Kenny decided to handle the chain of the Charzard, Dawn was so frightened for him. She gripped Paul and Ash's arm. She looked over at Paul who raised an eyebrow at her in a cocky way. She let go of his hand and moved closer to Ash who let her lean into him.

Then a really tall battler names Conway moved in front of her.

"You are kidding," she said aloud. But Conway didn't notice. Drew, Gary and Ash all looked at her laughed and she stood in disbelief.

Gary stepped forward, "You wearing pants Berlitz?" Dawn nodded and Gary bent down in front of her. "Hop on."

Dawn jumped on Gary's back where he pretended to make fuss and moved back in his spot between Drew and Ash. Gary would pretend to drop her and it made Dawn give small screams and tons of laughter from the four of them. Until finally Paul turned to them.

"Could you shut up?" He then tapped Conway on the shoulder and nodded from him to move away. "There Princess Berlitz, was that so hard?"

She just looked at him with annoyed look before the wind started blowing, leading Paul to hand her his jacket.

...

There was speculation around the school that she and Ash were a couple when someone made up a rumor that Ash had asked her to the Battler's Dance, the dance for Battling students and their dates. Non-battlers weren't allowed to attend unless their date was a battler. Next year was the Coordinator's Ball, which is basically the Battler's Dance but for coordinators.

"I didn't know you liked the idiot type, Dawn."

"Paul, stop being mean. I don't like it at all."

"Are you really going with him?"

"No I'm not. Okay, no one has asked me yet and I don't want to go with Ash."

Paul looked over from where they were standing in the library. "So who do you want to go with?"

"I was thinking you. I don't see you that much anymore."

"I think I can arrange that."

Later that night in her room, May Maple was jumping over a bouquet of red and pink roses with a card that read:

Will you go to the dance with me, Dawn?- Paul

...

"Not that I wouldn't want to go with you Dawn, it just that I was thinking of asking Misty Waterflower. I don't know why people assume that." Ash said while they were at lunch.

Drew gave Ash a look. "Why wouldn't they? You have no game and Dawn is a girl. And she isn't ugly."

"She is one of the hottest girls in our year," Gary added. Dawn just looked at him. "What," he asked. "I didn't say it. I don't even think you are a girl to be honest."

Dawn rolled her eyes. "I'm not mad Ash. Besides someone has already asked me."

Gary leaned forward immediately. "WHO?"

"None of your business."

"Well I have business, I need your help. I want to get on a first name basis with Leaf Green before the dance so I can ask her. Make it happen Berlitz."

"As you command. You want me to get you a date too?" She asked Drew, but he just shook his head.

"If I don't have to go then I'm not going. But who the hell is Paul going to ask?"

"Who knows," Dawn said. She kept quiet. They weren't going to be happy when they found out.

...

Dawn smiled at Paul when she walked into class, but he just looked away.

At the end of class, Paul brushed by Dawn before looking at her. "I'm not wearing pink. Fair warning."

...

She twirled in the mirror in her silver dress.

"You look good Dawn." She made Drew sit with her while she got ready. He was beyond tortured.

She smiled at him and ran out to meet Paul by the auditorium where the dance would be. Paul was a perfect gentleman the entire night. By luck they hadn't seen Ash and Gary the entire night with the crowded dance floor and the darkness but all hell broke loose when they did see each other. Gary was fuming as he walked over to them.

"You came with him?" He didn't even let her answer before rounding on Paul. "And you! How dare you ask her after what you said?"

She looked at Gary, Ash and Paul. "Said what?"

Paul looked away from a guilty face, Gary was still fuming and Ash looked at her sympathetically.

"I'll tell you," Gary said, still looking at Paul. "He came up to Ash and me during practice and said 'It looks like Ketchum finally got a girlfriend, though Berlitz doesn't really count for one. She's too troublesome to handle.' And you know what else Dawn? Everyone is treating him like a hero for bringing you and he is just acting like you are just another one of his Pokemon that he can show off."

Dawn let the words sink in as Paul still refused to look at her. She nodded, understanding them and how foolish she had been. She turned and walked away. She didn't know what direction but she just walked. She ended up by the stairs separating the boys and girl's rooms. She just sat down and cried.

That's all she could do.

Because Paul didn't love her too.

She knew she loved him. She didn't know how to care so much for any other person. That love was the most beautiful thing she had ever known and he took advantage of it. And she could never forgive him for it.

"Dawn."

Paul had followed her. He sat beside her. "I didn't mean what I said that day to Ketchum and Oak. I just hate them and they are close to you. And I don't show you off or treat you like a Pokémon. I wouldn't do that. I am sorry, Dawn."

"Do you think sorry will fix this?"

"I only say sorry once and to one person only, and that's you."

"Stop." She got up and he did to. "Stop lying to me!"

"I'm not lying." He started but she was too angry to listen. She cut him off- with a slap to the face.

Paul growled his frustration. "How dare you hit me?"

"I have the right to." And she turned and walked up to her room.

...

She didn't speak to Paul for three months after that but "forgave" him eventually, like she did with all his mistakes. She did make a point to hang out with Drew, Gary and Ash more and trust them always. But her feelings for Paul never went away. During those three months, she listened to gossip about him and watched him pass by. She couldn't help it.

At the end of the year feast, they were Top Coordinator and Battler yet again. Students had started calling them King Battler and Queen Coordinator.

At the train station back home, she was with Drew loading their luggage. Drew was reaching for one of her bags when Paul grabbed it. "I got this, Hayden. You can go."

She was tired of fighting with him about being mean at this point. She just kept loaded her other bag and thanked Paul.

"Congrats, by the way on being Top Battler."

"You too. We really are the King and Queen. We plan on reigning for a long time."

* * *

_Fourth Year_

She was with Ash, Gary, Leaf and Drew where they were going to witness the battle of the century: Cynthia v. Aaron. It would decide the new Sinnoh Champion and the stadium was filled. They had just barely gotten tickets. As they climbed the stairs, she heard Drew mutter to Ash and it contained Paul's name. The five of them looked over the railing to see Reggie and Paul.

Paul had become almost famous as everyone predicted him to be the Sinnoh Champion one day. His name and picture were on too many newspapers that she had picked up over the summer.

"Where are you guys seated? At the top of the stadium? Reggie and I have a VIP box." Paul was trying to make fun of them.

"Hi Dawn!" Reggie called. She liked Reggie. He was sweet and everything that Paul wasn't.

"Hi!"

"You know, we have an extra seat in our box if you want to come down with us," Reggie offered her and her alone. She looked at Paul who was patiently waiting for her answer.

"Thanks, but I'm fine with the seats we have," she smiled at Reggie to let him know she appreciated the offer. She met Paul's gaze and he just continued to look at her until Drew put an arm around her to lead her away.

She heard Reggie's voice below them. "Is that Dawn's boyfriend?"

After Aaron's first two Pokemon were defeated, Dawn received a text from Paul.

-  
**TO: DAWN  
FROM: PAUL**

**Meet me downstairs by the snack bar I need to talk to you.  
-**

Dawn excused herself to get a snack, where she saw Paul waiting for her downstairs.

"Why didn't you come with us?" Paul demanded.

"Because I came with my friends. That would be rude to leave them. And they invited me, and you didn't."

He looked away, "Don't blame me. I didn't know you liked watching matches."

"I've never missed any of yours…" She saw him look back at her and smile.

He pulled her closer and kissed her. They never shared anything between them like she had with Ash, Drew and Gary. She never held his hand, or hugged him. But they kissed like they had many times before. Like it was familiar.

_Click. _She and Paul jumped apart as someone with a camera and writers from the Periodical Pidgey were whispering about them. One woman with her notepad. "Our future Top Coordinator and Sinnoh Champion together. The King and Queen of Belle Academy. How cute!"

Paul glared at them before grabbing her arm and telling her to rejoin her friends. He didn't look back as he walked back to the VIP box.

...

Dawn was mortified by the cover of the Periodical Pidgey.

LOVE BLOSSOMS BETWEEN FUTURE CHAMPIONS: THE KING AND QUEEN OF BELLE ACADEMY

They had the picture of Paul and Dawn kissing on the front page. Gary, Ash, Leaf, Drew, May and her were at Gary's summer house after the match, a week before school started again. Misty was still at camp. Gary immediately confronted her about the paper.

"I promise. there is nothing happening between us." She showed Gary the last text between them which was Paul's text asking her to meet him by the snack bar at the match.

Ash opened the paper and read what it said. "It seems that Paul Shinji, predicted future Sinnoh Champion and Dawn Berlitz, Belle Academy's Top Coordinator for 3 years have become very cozy with each other, as they were spotted kissing in a corner during the anticipated match between Cynthia and Aaron for the title of Sinnoh Champion. Because of their winning records, Berlitz and Shinji have been dubbed King Battler and Queen Coordinator by their classmates. When our reporters talked to Shinji, he denied it by saying there was nothing going on between him and Berlitz. Close friends of Berlitz said the same. So what is the truth?"

Gary sighed. "Dawn, I'm not angry because I hate Paul. I just don't want to see you get hurt. There's bad blood in him. Have you even seen the way he treats his Pokemon?"

"I don't want anything to do with him." Dawn just kept looking at the picture of them. "This is so bad, everyone will have seen this."

Gary took the paper from her. "I know what we can do about this one." He tossed the paper into the fire and Dawn just watched the picture of her and Paul burn into nonexistence.

...

Dawn, Drew and May were walking one day in the courtyard where she saw a bunch of battlers hanging around a tree. She recognized Paul's group of bullies, immediately. As she approached to pass them, he jumped down from the branch he was sitting on.

She tried to ignore him. But there was too much history between them. It was worth trying though.

"Hello ladies, going to try on outfits for the next coordinator's match. Do they have a pink dress for you too, Hayden?"

"Shut up, Paul." Drew clenched his fist as the other boys started laughing.

Dawn stepped forward. "Do you mind? We didn't come to talk to you."

"You didn't mind talking to me at Cynthia's match," Paul winked. There was more laughing from the peanut gallery.

Dawn shook her head, "You are disgusting!" She turned to walk away before he called out to her.

"Don't take it so personal, Berlitz. You could always take a joke. When did you start acting so troublesome?"

Dawn just kept walking without looking back.

...

In Pokemon history, she and Ash were seated at the table next to Paul and Lucas. She just ignored him as much as she could. She wasn't angry about the scene at the tree, anymore. She was done. He humiliated her with that statement about meeting him at Cynthia's match. And she noticed another thing: he only called her Dawn when it was just them. He called her Berlitz in front of people just like he called Ash, Ketchum, a sign of not caring.

She was taking notes in class, when something hit the side of her head. It was a paper airplane. She recognized Paul's handwriting.

_Could you smile once? I want a sunny day for my next match. I'll be looking for you in the stands._

She crumbled it and put it her bag before looking at Paul who raised an eyebrow. She gave an ugly forced smile and he just smirked at her.

...

"Why don't you take me to the Coordinator's Ball with you?"

"Because I've already been asked." She was studying her history notes when Paul came up to her and started asking questions about the upcoming Coordinator's Ball.

"By who?"

"Drew. I'm going with Drew."

Paul sat back in his chair. "So this is what they are doing? They are trying to keep you from hanging out with me."

"They aren't doing anything."

"Why else would Drew ask you?"

"Because he is my friend! You know what? Ash, Gary and Drew aren't friends with me to spite you. They don't like me to make you angry. They care about me for me, which is more than what could be said about you. My friendship with them and Drew asking me to the Ball has NOTHING to do with you."

Paul abruptly got up. "Whatever."

...

"The Top Coordinator and Top Battler are Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji!" Catcalls and applause filled the room but Dawn kept her head down. She looked at Paul who looked as if he didn't care.

"Congrats," he said.

"You too," she replied as he nodded and took off.

* * *

_Fifth Year_

She was walking with Drew down the train corridor when she looked behind her to see Paul closing the door to the Battler's compartment. He looked at her through the window in the door and she looked away to push Drew forward. When she looked back the blind was covering the window.

...

"Piplup! Piplup where are you?" Dawn was frantically running around the courtyard to find Piplup. Piplup felt bad after Dawn went a little too hard on it after a bad Appeal and Piplup had ran away.

She ran past the fountain when she saw Piplup. Piplup was just playing in the water and was glad to see Dawn. She just laughed at the little Pokemon before she heard Paul's voice.

"You pathetic little excuse for a Pokemon. Get lost, I don't want you." Paul was letting his Chimchar go. Dawn called Piplup and ran over to Paul and Chimchar where Paul looked shocked to see her.

"How could you be so cruel?" Dawn beckoned Chimchar over.

"I have no use for it anymore."

"Well I won't let you break this poor Pokemon's heart."

"You can take it. I don't care." Paul walked away and Dawn promised Chimchar that she would take care of it.

...

"I heard about your win with Chimchar." Paul said as she passed him one day.

"Yeah Chimchar did great. I hope you saw it."

Paul nodded. "I did. Impressive."

"Yeah, not everything you leave behind is worthless."

...

"I'm so sorry Drew. I just don't have feelings for you like that." Drew had just tried to kiss her and she had to stop him. She wouldn't want to lead him on.

"It's okay." Drew revealed he was just going to take a chance. "I wanted to figure out my feelings for you and May."

"I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET YOU AND MAY TOGETHER FOR MONTHS."

Drew stepped back in fear. "Sorry…?"

She laughed. "No hard feelings?"

"Of course not." Drew hugged her and then left.

She really wanted to like Drew or Ash. She wanted to. But she couldn't. Because she couldn't stop herself from still having feelings for Paul. Why? Why did she fall for him? And why wouldn't the feelings stop?

...

"…is Dawn Berlitz and Paul Shinji." As usual.

Dawn looked over at Paul who looked back at her with an expressionless face.

"Congrats."

"Congrats to you too."

* * *

_Sixth Year_

"SENIOR YEAR BABY!" Gary was overexcited the first day of classes. "Except I hate this class."

They were in Crasher Wake's strategy class for trainers. It was a required class for everyone. They were in the smallest class.

Her, Drew, Gary, Ash, May, Misty, Leaf, Paul, Lucas, Brendan, Barry, Rudy, Melody, Ursula, Zoey, Kenny, Solidad and Brianna.

"Good morning students! Can anyone tell me what this stone is?" Crasher Wake held up a stone. Dawn raised her hand. "Yes Miss Berlitz?"

"It's an evolutionary stone," she said with pride.

"Very good. Now I have pairs made here. You and your partner must make a chart of the types of Pokemon and their strengths and weaknesses.

Lucas, Brendan  
Melody, Rudy  
Barry, Zoey  
Kenny, Ursula  
May, Misty  
Gary, Leaf  
Drew, Solidad  
Paul, Dawn  
Brianna, Ash

"Who is Brianna?" Ash asked aloud to find his partner.

Dawn bumped into someone to see the list. "Sorry," she told Paul.

"Looks like we are partners anyway, Berlitz."

She and Paul took the desk in the corner. "You take grass type and I'll do water and then we can split the others." Paul just nodded and started his work.

Dawn looked up from her work after fifteen minutes in. Everyone else was talking and enjoying their work. Gary and Leaf were flirting. May and Misty were laughing. Solidad and Drew were talking. Even Ash was talking to his partner that he didn't even know.

She was with her oldest and first friend. The boy she loved for as long as she could remember. And they sat there in silence.

...

It was Gary's bright idea to go to a pub on the school holiday. She, Gary and Ash were sitting at a table with their drinks, laughing ridiculously at the story of Misty's Psyduck biting Ash during their battle.

"It hurt!" Ash complained which made Gary and Dawn laugh even harder. Ash suddenly became serious. "What are you looking at?"

Dawn and Gary, with smiles on their face looked over to see Paul watching them from the table where he sat with Lucas and Brendan, clutching his glass with a stone hard expression.

"Oh leave him be, who cares?" Dawn laughed again, turning around.

...

"And for their sixth consecutive year..." Professor Oak was about to announce her and Paul's name for the sixth year.

"...Dawn Berlitz..."

Where did it all go wrong? Two names that sounded so perfect together

_"Hi. I'm Dawn Berlitz."_

"...and Paul Shinji..."

_"Paul Shinji."_

"...are Top Coordinator and Battler. Congratulations you two!"

_"Want to be friends?"_

That's when it all started. Dawn closed her eyes at the applause around her. When she looked over at Paul's usual table, he wasn't there.

As they left, a hand brushed hers.

"Congrats Paul," she gave him a small smile, as if he was a stranger.

"Congrats…Dawn."


End file.
